The present application relates to a connector. More specifically, in at least one aspect, the present application relates to an electrical connector for connecting an electrical cable to a printed circuit board.
Cable connector assemblies are used commonly to connect electrical cables to a printed circuit board (PCB). A typical cable connector assembly may comprise a plug connector and a receptacle connector arranged to mate with the plug connector. The electrical cables terminate at a printed circuit card of the plug connector and the printed circuit card includes electrical contacts for connecting to electrical terminals of the receptacle connector which is mounted to the PCB.
It is usual to encapsulate the printed circuit card to form a plug/header and the encapsulation provides protection against any damage to the printed circuit card and soldering/termination areas with the electrical cables. The encapsulation may also have additional guiding and polarization features for more efficient mating with the receptacle connector. However, such encapsulations are not versatile to be mated with different receptacle connectors or sockets.
Further, as electrical signal transmission speed increases, electromagnetic interference (EMI) needs to be controlled or minimised so as not to degrade integrity of the electrical signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector to address at least one of the problems of the prior art and/or to provide the public with a useful choice.